Pride
by full-of-wrackspurts
Summary: Charlie's re-evaluation of his youngest brother and brotherly bonding after the Battle of Hogwarts.


A/N Disclaimer I declare that I do not own the wondrous work of Harry Potter, I merely like to pretend I do.

Pride

Charlie looked at his youngest brother in awe. Here they were after hours of battling, after years of fighting in little and big ways against Voldemort and his smallest brother was standing against Voldemort himself and defying him. He did not cry or cower or break even when his friend was dead in front of him. Instead he chose to inspire, to continue the fight, to honour his brother and his friend. He fought enemy after enemy never stopping, always protecting, following Harry and Hermione to finish their mission. Even at the final confrontation when Harry blocked anyone from helping, he was waiting on the side-lines just ready to get involved if needed.

He had never felt prouder.

His brother, who was afraid of spiders, the constant target of Fred and George's jokes, the one who always felt unworthy and ignored, was a hero. He knew that Ron constantly compared himself to others almost always in a negative way, slower, dumber, weaker but here today Charlie knew he was the strongest of all of them put together. (Apart from Mum but no-one can beat her.) It wasn't just bravery or determination or strength it was the compassion and loyalty and modesty he showed.

Mere hours after the battle was over he ignored his own grief and went to comfort his friend. He asked him to join their family, share the burden and it wasn't because of obligation it was purely so he could ease some of the pain. A brotherly hug and a whisper in the ear, we've done it, was all that was needed for their barriers to fall and for them to take stock of all that they'd gone through and all they had lost. The release of emotion and hurt showed the strength these men had to show their weakness and again Charlie was impressed with his brother's actions. He did not try to put up a brave face or protect his friend, he did what his friend needed, and he shared his grief with the person who perhaps understood it the most. Charlie wanted to grab on to all his family for all his worth to make sure no more left but knew that for the moment his youngest brothers would be safe with each other and that the rest of his family needed his support.

A few weeks after the battle the Burrow was silent, conversations muffled, people tiptoeing past each other's doors to not interrupt the grieving process and Charlie was sick of it. He wanted and desired the normality; he wanted the Burrow to have life, to be loud, for there to be laughter, like Fred would have wanted. His anger level built as he sat at the silent dinner table fully aware that there was someone missing and that his family was pretending to keep up appearances but no food was being eaten. This forced civility put his anger at boiling point. But, just as he was about to explode he was stopped by Ron. "Hey Charlie, can I talk to you outside?"

Wanting to leave before he said anything to make people cry he nodded brusquely and marched to the pond.

"You need to explode. Do it" was all Ron said when they got there.

Charlie looked at his youngest brother in shock, then took a deep breath and readied himself to rage about how this wasn't what Fred would have wanted, he wouldn't want tense silences and for his brother to lock himself away, he wouldn't want so many tears, but to his shock as soon as his mouth opened he started to sob.

Ron just took his brothers into his arms and let him cry. "Charlie, you've been trying so hard to make everyone else happy you've forgotten you're allowed to be sad. I know the house is too quiet and too depressing and Fred would hate it but right now," here he sighed, "he's not here and he can't tell us that right now we have to be happy. We appreciate that you were staying strong for us, but we're healing, we're doing what we're meant to and we will laugh again, the Burrow will be noisy again so you can relax, stop trying to give this a time limit and just let go, let someone else take the reins. I'm OK, so is Ginny and Dad and Percy's getting there. Sure we still need time and Mum and George aren't ready yet but they will be and until then between us the three of us can look after the rest of you, OK? So stop trying so hard to take all the responsibility, we're here too, so just let us take control for a little bit."

By this time Charlie's sobs had slowed and there was a chill in the air but the two brothers gave no sign of moving. "You know Ron, I don't know what you did the past year and I don't need you to tell me," he said feeling Ron's back stiffen, "but you've matured and learnt so much."

"Too much time with Hermione."

Charlie removed himself from leaning on Ron's shoulder looking appraisingly at his brother, only now realising how tall he was.

"It's more than that Ron, don't put yourself down. You took down Voldemort! Before you say it was Hermione and Harry, not you, it was you too. You were there, you stood up to him, you protected Harry's name, you inspired people to keep fighting and even when it had all finished you didn't break down straight away. You went to your friend and allowed him to be strong, you allowed yourself to be strong, and share your grief. And even now, you're protecting us, because if I had stayed in there a moment longer I would have made everyone cry or rant or rage and you didn't let me. You saw what was happening and you didn't let anyone else get hurt. You are an amazing person, Ron."

Ron hung his head at that.

Charlie shook his head despairingly at the reaction, knowing the reason for it and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know what exactly happened and Bill told me that you left Harry and Hermione for a bit but that doesn't matter and you know why Ron?"

Ron looked up.

"Because you went back, you ran with them, you hid with them, you robbed Gringotts with them and through all of it you never forgot they were human. You knew they were scared and you kept them going and let them acknowledge their fears. Ron, you allowed them to feel and now that's what you're letting me do now. You knew I was hurting and was too scared to show it and gave me the opportunity to show it. That means so much Ron. Never tell yourself that you can't compare to anyone else because you are amazing Ron! You've been through so much and yet you look after everyone around you. I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley and I am so proud to be your big brother.

"Emm. OK then. Emm…..we should probably get back." Ron mumbled awkwardly.

"You know what Ron?" Charlie asked swinging his arm round his brother's shoulders, "That whole thing about maturity and what not? Forget I said anything," walking away quickly to avoid a hex.

"Hey! Charlie!"

And with that brotherly interaction the Burrow gave a sigh of relief as it knew its inhabitants had begun to heal.

A/N

I know Charlie might say you-know-who instead of Voldemort but he does work with dragons and lives in Romania so I decided he's more likely to say Voldemort.

And apologies if I spelt Bilius wrong, I'm not sure if it's one "l" or two


End file.
